Agent Helix
Clone of a Kind Agent Helix is the clone copy of Imperator John, and is the world's best marksman. Helix was made to be, like Kode Venclorus, an unfeeling killer and tool of the Imperator (whoever holds that title, anyway). Agent Helix, full name Johnathan Helix, has been part of the Westgaardian Collective, Westgaardian Empire, KFSI, Kodian Empire, and IMD. Helix, to this day, remains one of the best bodyguards and assassins the Allied Empires have at their disposal. Helix has gone on thousands of missions across all of Terra and beyond, making him one of the most combat-experienced soldiers in history. Skills and Powers Helix was gifted with the power of enhanced sight and hearing. Helix is skilled martial arts, and is an equal match to Kode Venclorus (assuming he refrains from using his powers). Helix can (and has) shoot a single hair from a brush from six miles away with nothing but the basic sights of a pistol. The Agent is Helixian, and as such has an amplified healing factor, slightly stronger than that of a Kodian. Helix is the world's best sniper, but is prone to missing when under emotional stress. Helix's enhanced senses make him even more deadly, enabling him to hear footsteps through walls and tell where gunshots originated from. Life and Legacy Helix was created as part of a Westgaardian Collective experiment before the Landing Wars. He was used against the Kodian Empire but was bested by Kode Venclorus after a lengthy duel that took the lives of hundreds of innocents stuck in the crossfire. After the Landing Wars ended and Imperator John placed on the newly established throne, Helix continued to act as a bodyguard to the young ruler. Helix eventually became a member of the KFSI, marrying Kodette Venclorus and having a son, Christian Locke. Helix and his new family retired after the JRA Conspiracy, but were brought back for The Decade's War. The war ended and Helix once more fell into retirement, along with the decommissioning of the KFSI. There he stayed until Operation Tentacle's Reach, just 10 years later, where he suffered several severe wounds. After that, Helix decided to give up attempting to retire and rejoined the newly-reformed KFSI shortly afterwards. He also joined the newly-founded IMD. Helix would continue to act as an important Agent, assassin, bodyguard, and ally to the Westgaardian and Kodian forces. He would train Gaige Locke and David Draconis on Archimedes, preparing them for their lives in the KFSI. He would be an integral part in Bourbon's Blitz in 301 PND, after Archimedes was destroyed. Helix's son, Christian Locke, would grow up to take over Imperator John's title after Operation Tentacle's Reach until he could repair the cloning technology necessary to bring Imperator John back from death. Famous Quotes: # "If it's still moving the job isn't done." # "Why kill up close when you've got miles of space to work with?" # "If you need to ask what my job is you don't know me." # "If you aren't prepared to die for the ones you love you aren't really fighting." # "Every time a mission seems impossible I think about my family and remember that they need me." # "Thompson was born stupid and unfortunately we can't do anything about that." # "The only discretion I care about is my own when I pull the trigger." # "The only use for negotiators is to buy time for me to find a better vantage point." # "A sniper once made a shot from 900 meters with a sniper rifle and scope. I'll call mine at 1000 with a pistol and we'll see who's best?"